


wreck me up

by 10softbot



Series: twenty biteen kink fest [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Biting, Bruises, Crying, Explicit Consent, M/M, Mild Painplay, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 04:54:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18491770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/10softbot/pseuds/10softbot
Summary: All Jaehyun wants is to be marked and bruised. Doyoung can't say no.





	wreck me up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [taeyongseo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taeyongseo/gifts).



> slots fill for my [2019 kink bingo:](https://twitter.com/10softbot/status/1079783812693938176) bites/bruises, painplay, tears/crying  
> this is kind of cheating for using so many kinks in one prompt but i'm behind on schedule and i make the rules so. poor beta job, you already know. don't @ me  
> happy birthday carly!!
> 
> do not repost without permission.

There are a couple of things Doyoung likes to cling onto to keep himself sane. They vary from listening to his favorite podcasts, cooking his favorite meals, going for a walk on the park and movie nights with Jaehyun. And, of course, Jaehyun himself, although he never really says it out loud.

It’s not that he is emotionally depended on Jaehyun, he would definitely die if that were to be the case. Doyoung is his own person and years of therapy has assured him of that much but, you know. It is still nice to have someone to call his boyfriend and to cuddle with on cold nights and give smooches on every given opportunity. It is gross how much he loves Jaehyun.

But that is okay, because he knows Jaehyun loves him back just as much, and he doesn’t have to be afraid of being overbearing. Not that Jaehyun, with his big ass heart, would ever mind that.

But yes, those are some of the things he clings onto to keep himself sane, because working an office job isn’t exactly the easiest thing in the world to do. Doyoung often wonders why he didn’t follow his high school dream of being a singer. Maybe he would be a little happier and a little less stressed overall.

Taeyong firmly tells him he probably wouldn’t, that it would just have led him to hating one of the few hobbies he still has and loves. It’s Taeyong’s way of shutting him up when he starts whining for hours on end, and he is glad to have a friend to keep him grounded like that when he needs it.

He startles when his phone starts buzzing with an incoming call. He can’t help the smile that blossoms on his lips when Jaehyun's contact picture shows up on the screen – it’s one of the two of them, taken during the cherry blossom festival in Japan the previous year. He quickly slides his screen to answer the call.

“Have you taken to mind reading now?” is the first thing he says, a teasing smile on his lips, and although Jaehyun can’t really see it he sure hopes he can hear it in his voice.

 _“Were you thinking about me?”_ Jaehyun's voice sounds strained over the phone and Doyoung wants nothing more than to kiss him all over. He hums instead, delighted with the way Jaehyun chuckles at him. _“’ve been thinking about you all night.”_

“You’re so greasy.” He loves it. “Are you just leaving the studio?”

Doyoung can hear the street noises filter through the phone as Jaehyun opens a door. _“Yeah.”_

“Isn’t it a bit late? You should’ve been home an hour ago.” Doyoung doesn’t want to sound like a hypocrite, seeing as he is still currently sitting in his office while almost everyone else is gone, but his job doesn’t require him to do much on the physical activity department. Jaehyun, on the other hand–

 _“Ten wanted to run over some steps,”_ Jaehyun reasons, the sound of a honk drowning out his voice almost entirely. _“Sicheng didn’t come today either so I had to cover for his students. But I didn’t call you to talk about work.”_

“Oh?” Doyoung swivels in his chair, the tips of his fingers buzzing with sudden interest.

 _“Come over,”_ Jaehyun says shortly, simply, and he sounds absolutely tired. Doyoung couldn’t say no even if he tried.

“Aren’t you tired?” Jaehyun hums, and Doyoung can picture his eyes slipping shut, a soft smile on his lips and his dimples on full display. “I don’t want to get in the way of your resting time.”

Doyoung can hear the door of Jaehyun's car close in the stretched silence that follows. He is about to speak again when Jaehyun's voice cuts through. _“Doyo, I want to see you. You’re not a bother and you’re not getting in the way of anything. Please come over.”_

He can feel his heartstrings being pulled at the name as he melts into his chair.

“I’m leaving at around ten? I think?” he can hear Jaehyun whine on the other end. “I still have a couple reports to finish by tonight, I’m sorry. I promise I’ll be as fast as I can be.”

 

It’s half past ten when Doyoung slides into Jaehyun's apartment with the aid of the spare key Jaehyun has given him almost a year ago. All the lights are off, the only source of light coming from the crack on Jaehyun's bedroom door. He takes his time taking his shoes and suit off, loosening the tie as he makes his way across the apartment.

Jaehyun is lying on his stomach, back facing the door, when Doyoung walks in. He is dressed in nothing but his boxers, pale thighs almost fluorescent under the bright lights. His hair is still wet from the shower, the smell of coconut faint but still remarkable.

Doyoung allows himself to get into bed, immediately cuddling into Jaehyun's body heat. The other is watching something on his phone and Doyoung doesn’t disturb him, the leaning of Jaehyun’s head to rest on top of his enough to let him know he is being acknowledged and will be talked to in a minute. Doyoung smiles into the skin of his arm.

“Hey,” Jaehyun croaks out, setting his phone aside after a couple minutes and turning to him with a smile.

“Missed you,” Doyoung pouts, Jaehyun's fingers immediately coming up to pinch his cheeks before he bends down to peck his lips. “So much.”

“I missed you too,” he gives him that soft smile of his and Doyoung melts into his bed and his skin, allowing himself to finally relax for the first time in too long. “Thank you for coming.”

“I’m not doing you a favor,” he tries telling him, but the look in Jaehyun's eyes when he looks up at him might tell him otherwise. “Am I?”

Jaehyun stares at him for a while, chewing on his bottom lip as he studies his face. Doyoung shifts in bed, propping himself up on his elbow so he is eye-level with Jaehyun. He tilts his head to the side, a silent question in order not to repeat himself, and Jaehyun gets it.

“I really have been thinking about you all night,” he tells him again, a serious look on his face, and Doyoung should be embarrassed of how long it takes for it to click in his head. He tries not to let his mouth fall open into an O. “And I really need you tonight.”

Doyoung reaches up to brush his thumb over Jaehyun's lip, watching as his eyes fall shut at the touch. “Why didn’t you tell me over the phone? I’d have hurried over.”

Jaehyun smiles for a brief moment. “I can’t get in the way of your job because I’m horny, Doyoung. We’re grown men and we have other things to do. And also,” he pauses, looking right back at Doyoung again, “it’s… complicated? A little bit.”

Doyoung only stares back at him, waiting for him to collect his thoughts and keep on talking. They stay there in silence for a while, Jaehyun chewing his lip raw and eyes flitting over his face, eyes not quite meeting his. Doyoung sits up, not quite feeling the way this conversation is happening in the position they’re in and Jaehyun follows him.

“It’s–” Jaehyun tries to start again, reaching for Doyoung’s hand to lace their fingers together. Doyoung gives him a firm squeeze, trying to tell him that it’s okay. “You know how you’re always so careful with leaving hickeys on me because I’m a teacher at the studio and you always day you don’t want my students to see it.”

Doyoung nods. “I still don’t think they need to know what goes on with your life once you’re no longer into teacher mode.”

Jaehyun nods, humming at him, eyes still not quite meeting his. “And you know how I get my legs bruised very often because of practice and you– and you like them so much.”

Doyoung allows his eyes to fall from Jaehyun's face to where his bare legs brush against his, and Doyoung finally sees the fresh bruises marrying his skin. He can feel his throat close and his mouth dry when he nods twice, unable to tear his eyes away.

“They look so pretty on your skin,” he whispers, an echo of what he has been telling Jaehyun for far too long now.

“Yeah,” Jaehyun laughs nervously, squeezing his hands to get him to look back up at his face. “Yeah, well, I’ve been thinking.”

“Yeah?”

“I want you to bruise me.” Doyoung’s heart stops beating for a minute, and he is sure he must have heard it wrong. “I don’t care how rough you gotta be with me for that to happen, but I want you to bruise me. I want you to leave your own marks on my body.”

“Jaehyun, that’s…” he can feel his guts twist. Twisted? Sick? Really fucking hot? He can’t grasp his thoughts around it. “I–”

“It’s okay if it makes you uncomfortable, or if you think it’s fucked up, we don’t have to do it.” Doyoung can see how nervous he looks, the furrow of his brows making him look more worried than he should be. He wants to tell Jaehyun that he’s okay, that it’s okay, but the words are lost somewhere in his throat. “I’d just… really like it if you did? So I thought that maybe I should bring it up. But we don’t have to do it if you’re uncomfortable.”

“Jaehyun,” he manages to say, voice shaking around the edges. “You’re rambling. Look at me.”

Jaehyun looks at him, really looks at him and Doyoung can see the engines in his head turning. He gives him a smile, the most truthful one he can muster, and as Jaehyun smiles back at him – although a lot shyer than he’d like – he can see his shoulders relax.

“It doesn’t make me uncomfortable,” he reassures Jaehyun, brushing his thumbs over Jaehyun's knuckles. “It might be fucked up, yeah, but then isn’t that the two of us?”

Jaehyun laughs, allowing his body to slump forward and into Doyoung’s embrace. “I guess so.”

Doyoung hums, nuzzling into Jaehyun's hair. “We can make that work, but maybe some other time?” Jaehyun pouts as he looks up at him. Doyoung pinches his cheek lightly, a small smile on his lips. “I’m really tired and I want it to be good for the both of us.”

Jaehyun nods, sinking further into his embrace and Doyoung is the one frowning this time. He waits for a while to see if Jaehyun will say something, but the silence starts bothering him.

“Jaehyun, I need you to tell me that’s okay for you.”

“It’s okay, Doyo.” There is a soft smile on his lips when he looks up at him, dimples showing. “As long as you’re comfortable with it I don’t mind waiting.”

Doyoung can feel his heart swell in his ribcage when he pulls Jaehyun impossibly closer, hugging him tightly. Jaehyun’s hair ruffles against his nose and it itches but he doesn’t really mind, the smell of his coconut shampoo reminding Doyoung that this, too, is his home. Jaehyun is his home.

Jaehyun is a lump under the blankets when Doyoung walks back into the room after taking a shower, only the top of his head peeking out. Doyoung chuckles, making his way around the bed and under the blankets to join him. Jaehyun is warm and welcoming and Doyoung finds their legs tangled up too easily too soon.

There is a movie playing in the background which they don’t watch, one Jaehyun's been at him to watch for a good month now. Doyoung doesn’t really mind, Jaehyun's steady breathing as he slowly falls into sleep making him forget about everything else. They can wait, the movie can wait too. There is no rush for them.

 

Maybe Doyoung should have thought this through a little better, because over a week goes by until he can see Jaehyun again. He is a pile of nerves on the verge of a breakdown because he is so fucking busy with work, and Jaehyun is just as busy as he is, in the midst of preparing for a competition with the studio.

He hasn’t had time to go over to Jaehyun's and neither has Jaehyun had time to go over to his place, and it feels like he is about to lose his damn mind. Not even video calls have been able to fulfill the need he’s had of seeing Jaehyun again.

It’s barely eight in the evening when his phone starts ringing with an incoming video call from Jaehyun. He shifts in his office chair before answering it and he immediately regrets all his life choices.

“What the _fuck_ ,” he hisses, lowering the volume of his phone quickly and scrambling to find his earphones among the mess of paper in his first drawer. The sound is so damn loud when he plugs in he is sure it will be seared in his mind for a lifetime. Jaehyun doesn’t have his front camera on him. In fact, he has his rear camera on instead, pointing straight at his dick, which he has in his hand. Doyoung chokes out loud. “ _What the fuck,_ Jaehyun!”

Jaehyun doesn’t say anything for a moment, moaning into the receiver so loudly Doyoung fears his coworkers can hear him even through his earphones. It’s a ridiculous thought, he knows, and his door is closed anyway, but his heart still races in his chest as he takes in the sight on his screen.

 _“Babe,”_ Jaehyun breathes out, whiny, and Doyoung whimpers quietly. _“Babe come home.”_

Jaehyun doesn’t stop fisting his dick even for a second, and Doyoung can see in the way the video call shakes he is struggling to keep his phone up. And he keeps on moaning and whimpering and Doyoung knows he won’t last too long by the way his thighs quiver. Doyoung didn’t really want to pop a boner at work, that’s definitely the last thing he’d like to happen but he can’t help it, not with the way Jaehyun breathes out his name and thumbs at the head of his cock until he is coming in thick spurts all over his stomach.

“Jaehyun, what were you _thinking?!_ ” he sounds as exasperated as he feels.

 _“Please,”_ Jaehyun whines again, panting heavily as he comes down from his high. _“I need you so much, please come home.”_

“Give me thirty,” Doyoung says hurriedly and waits for a positive response before he hangs up.

There is no way he will manage to walk out with a boner without being seen. He knows Jaemin will be sitting behind his desk right outside his door like the good intern he is. He knows Kun is still hanging around like the good employer that he is, never leaving the office before nine. All he can do is pray that Kun isn’t chatting with Jaemin when he makes his way out of his office room and bolts for the exit.

Luck certainly isn’t his friend, or maybe God hates him, because the second he throws his door open he sees Kun standing by Jaemin’s table, asking about some report Doyoung can’t bring himself to care about. His boner sits uncomfortably in his pants as he prays for a lightning bolt to strike him and take him out quickly.

“Oh?” Kun says in surprise, turning around to look at him. “You’re living early?”

“I–I’m not feeling very,” Doyoung feels himself choke around his own words, taking a second to recover from it. He can feel his pulse quicken. “Well. I’ve gotta go.”

He bolts to the exit door before Kun can say anything back, barely registering Jaemin’s _have a good night_ as the door slams shut behind him. The elevator couldn’t be slower and of course traffic couldn’t be worse, and Doyoung curses out loud every single red light he’s forced to stop on.

Every time he closes his eyes he can see the image of Jaehyun jerking off on call with him, and by the time he gets to Jaehyun's apartment his dick is so ridiculously hard it’s starting to hurt. He sheds himself of most of his clothes on his way to Jaehyun's room, stumbling on his own feet and some furniture with how dark the apartment is.

“Fuck you,” he grits out, throwing the bedroom door open while trying to step out of his pants. Jaehyun is sprawled across his bed, clean from his previous release but three fingers deep in his ass. He doesn’t look at Doyoung, whines his name out instead and Doyoung can feel his head spin. “Fuck, Jaehyun. _Fuck!_ ”

Jaehyun pulls his fingers out the moment Doyoung gets into bed, wiping them clean on the sheets before reaching up and bringing him down to a kiss. Doyoung doesn’t get a second to breathe before Jaehyun is pushing his tongue into his mouth, kissing him messily and whining into him. He doesn’t remember the last time Jaehyun was this desperate and in need for attention, but as Jaehyun hooks a leg around his waist and brings him down do grind against him he finds he doesn’t mind it one bit.

It’s only when they part that Doyoung is able to look at him, really _look_ at him. Jaehyun's face is flush and his sweaty hair sticks to his forehead in random patches, shiny red lips parted as he pants for air. His eyes go lower to his legs and his dick twitches at the sight of so many bruises marring his skin.

He lets his hands roam over his torso to his sides and down to his hips, going lower over his thighs and finally ghosting over his knees. The bruises are bigger than the ones Doyoung is used to seeing on him, and it makes him wonder just how hard the choreographies over the studio are this time around for the competition.

He presses down on a bruise right below Jaehyun's right knee, over the bone and Jaehyun whines, spreads his legs further. Then he presses down on a particularly big one on his left thigh, one that’s already green around the edges and Jaehyun moans instead this time, reaching for his dick to fist himself.

“So pretty,” Doyoung murmurs, eyes scanning the littered bruises over his skin. “They look so pretty, Jaehyunie.”

“Doie,” Jaehyun whines, long and dragged and so loud it makes Doyoung’s skin buzz. “Need you, please.”

Doyoung watches in mild amusement as Jaehyun squirms under him, soft mewls escaping his lips as he spreads his legs further apart as fists his dick faster. There is a thin layer of sweat covering his body and making him glisten under his bedroom lights, and it makes Doyoung want to lick him.

He does just that, bends down to press light kisses right under Jaehyun’s navel. The way Jaehyun’s entire body trembles under his lips makes him smile so hard it almost makes him giggle. He bites on the skin to suppress it instead, making Jaehyun moan louder the longer he sinks his teeth into his skin.

The spot is a pretty shade of red when Doyoung lets go of it, makes him lightheaded and extremely turned on. He goes lower, straight past his dick and on to his inner thighs, licking the supple flesh before biting on it. He goes harder and longer than before, Jaehyun’s moan nearly sounding like a cry. He loves it, licks over the skin before letting go to appreciate his artwork.

Jaehyun’s thighs shake under his gaze, his teeth marks already starting to turn into bruises. Doyoung groans, places a gentle kiss over the sore spot before moving along to a different one and doing it all over again. He can see how much it messes Jaehyun up, the tip of his cock so red and leaking so much precum Doyoung knows he must hurt for release.

“Do you want to come?” he breathes against his thigh, so close to his crotch Jaehyun instinctively tries to closer his legs. The other doesn’t even spare him a glance, instead shakes his head furiously.  Doyoung finds the bob of his hair endearing. “Thought you wanted me to fuck you?”

“I can do it,” Jaehyun whines eagerly, still not looking at him. “Please, Doyoung, I can do it.”

“You don’t have to beg, baby,” Doyoung nearly coos at him, biting lightly at the curve of his ass. “Though I must say I quite like it. Do you think you can manage? Getting fucked after you’ve come twice and still come a third time?”

“You know I can,” he repeats, starting to babbler. “I can. Please. _Please._ ”

Doyoung hums, running the palms of his hands up Jaehyun’s thigh ever so lightly, loving the way goosebumps raise on his skin and the way he shakes. He loves how easy it is for him to wreck Jaehyun up, loves how easy it is for Jaehyun to wreck him up as well. “Alright then, go ahead.”

It’s almost comical the way Jaehyun sighs in relief, quickening the flicks of his wrist, running his thumb over the head for added stimulation. Doyoung goes back to biting on his thighs, alternating between light and hard if only to hear the rise on volume of Jaehyun’s moans that range from incoherent words to a string of Doyoung’s name.

When his toes start to curl and his thighs to tremble Doyoung swats his hand away and wraps his lips around the head before Jaehyun can even think to start complaining. It only takes the swirl of his tongue around the head and the vibration of his throat when he hums around him for Jaehyun to come with a cry, spilling hot and thick into Doyoung’s mouth.

Doyoung loves the way Jaehyun looks at him when he pulls off, loves the way his brows furrow when he reaches for a tissue on his bedside table and spits his come into it.

“I’m not done with you yet,” he says casually, a devious smile on his lips when Jaehyun’s cheeks get impossibly redder, his eyes shiny as if he is about to cry. “Tell me how you want it.”

“Need you to fuck me,” Jaehyun is breathless and Doyoung loves how much of a mess he is. “On my back, you on top of me. I want to look at you, see you when you come inside me.”

Doyoung absolutely lives for the way Jaehyun never shies away, doesn’t hesitate to say what he wants and how he wants it. Doyoung often jokes and tells him that his ego is directly proportional to how big his head is, but truth is – he wouldn’t have it any other way. One of the many traits in him Doyoung values the most is his honesty.

He pulls his underwear down, sighing in relief to be finally able to free his cock from the fabric confinement. He would be embarrassed by how hard he is wasn’t for Jaehyun’s light panting beneath him, his fingers shaking when he reaches up to try and pull him down.

Doyoung obliges easily, lets Jaehyun pull him into a kiss that is messy yet lovely at the same time. He can feel his desperation in the way he kisses him, the way he licks into his mouth and threads his fingers through his hair. Doyoung wants to laugh but chokes in his own saliva instead when Jaehyun hooks a leg around him to grind his dick against Doyoung’s already hard one.

He curses into Jaehyun’s mouth, grinds harder against him because it feels so, so fucking good. He could definitely come just from this considering how hard his dick already is, leaking enough precum to make the head glisten under the bright lights.

“Stop,” he stutters out when Jaehyun pulls him closer. “I’m gonna end up coming if you keep this up and I wanna do it inside you.”

“Fuck me then,” he says decidedly, pushing the bottle of lube into his chest. Doyoung makes a mental note of buying a new one the next time he comes over.

The gel is cold on his palm as he squirts a generous amount and even colder on his dick. He closes his fingers around the length and fucks into his hand a couple times, trying to warm it up and spread it out. He can feel his blood boil as his muscles tense up from pleasure, and he finds it rather hard to stop jerking himself off when it feels so fucking good.

The whine Jaehyun lets out anchors him back to reality, makes him stop fucking into his hand and steady himself on shaky limbs. Jaehyun looks to fucked out, lips shiny, legs shaking, eyes wet. God, if he ends up crying Doyoung knows he is going to lose his damn mind.

The fluttering of his hole against the tip of his cock when Doyoung presses against him right before pushing in throws him off balance, makes his entire body bend forward as he runs out of breath. It’s not that they don’t do this often, because they do, but it’s been so long since they last did it because of their schedules and there is just _something_ about the way Jaehyun whines and squirms and act just so fucking needy that makes him feel a lot more than he’s used to.

And no matter how much Jaehyun has stretched himself beforehand he still feels impossibly tight when Doyoung pushes in, drawing a loud moan from the both of them. Jaehyun furrows his brows in concentration, trying to relax and ease the uncomfortable feeling of the first breach, fingers reaching up to dig into Doyoung’s biceps as if seeking for support.

The sting of his nails digging into his flesh isn’t nearly as bad as the feeling of a dick being pushed up his ass, Doyoung knows all too well, doesn’t even try to fight back the feeling. Jaehyun’s chest heaves for air, crimson spreading from his cheeks down his chest and Doyoung can feel him _burn_ beneath him.

But then Jaehyun is pushing him in, digging his heels into his lower back and making him go deeper and deeper until he is buried all the way to the base, Jaehyun’s walls clamping around him as he tries to relax.

“Easy, Jaehyun,” he stutters, sounding as out of breath as he feels. “There is no rush, baby.”

“Please,” Jaehyun pleads, sobs the word out and Doyoung couldn’t say no even if he wanted to.

He starts off slow, boy trembling and heart racing at the drag of his dick against Jaehyun’s walls, so impossibly warm and tight it leaves him feeling a little dizzy. He can feel Jaehyun’s nails mark his skin with crescent moons, the sting making pleasure course through his veins. Doyoung grips Jaehyun’s hips for support before he picks up his pace, and the noise Jaehyun lets out is enough reward.

Doyoung loves every little sound Jaehyun makes, every whine and every mewl and each one of his quiet sobs as he fucks him nice and slowly and so precise he nearly drives himself insane. But he knows he can’t keep this up for long, grips so tight onto Jaehyun’s hips he hopes it will bruise.

It’s an experience. Fucking Jaehyun is an experience Doyoung is glad he gets to live through every time. At the same time he enjoys when Doyoung fucks him lovingly into the mattress he is entirely impatient and borderline desperate, rolling his hips and moaning his name so loud Doyoung is sure the neighbors are able to hear him. He fully expects a noise complaint every time they fuck.

And when he picks up his pace, fucks so hard into Jaehyun his body jostles beneath him and the headboard hits the wall with a loud bang, Doyoung knows he’s done for sure. His hips hurt where they hit against the bones on Jaehyun’s ass, the skin red from the constant contact and he knows they will both be bruised in the upcoming days.

Jaehyun is the most beautiful thing he has ever seen, his skin painted with a pretty blush as he pulls Doyoung down, begging for _more more more._ Doyoung is flush against him at the first scrape of Jaehyun’s nails over his back, a bit timid and careful until Doyoung snaps his hips a certain way and makes him sob, scratch his back so harshly he is sure it must have drawn blood. The sting sends a rush of adrenaline down his spine, makes his vision blush and spurs him on.

He licks a spot under Jaehyun’s jaw, making Jaehyun cry as he digs his nails into Doyoung’s shoulder blades. It’s only when Jaehyun lets go of him for a brief moment that Doyoung notices the tears staining his cheeks and streaming down his face, the heaving of his chest harder and quicker than before.

It’s so hot, and Doyoung know it’s fucked up to get so turned on by the sight of tears on his boyfriend’s face, but he can’t really help the way his dick twitches inside Jaehyun. Jaehyun, who’s perfect to the public eye, the perfect teacher and perfect friend, turned into a wrecked, sobbing mess under his touch. He can’t help how much he loves it.

The clenching of Jaehyun’s walls around his dick and the way he pulls at Doyoung’s hair, added to his broken sobs mixed with his loud moans are enough telling for Doyoung to know he is close to coming a third time, his dick red and leaking where it is pressed between their bodies. The pain makes Doyoung delirious, makes him halt his movements for a brief moment only to adjust his position, push Jaehyun’s legs up so he can fuck him harder and deeper.

He holds Jaehyun by the shins, fingers pressing so harshly into his bruises it makes Jaehyun sob even harder. And he loves it, they both love it, if the way Jaehyun keeps moaning Doyoung’s name and clawing at his skin wasn’t enough telling.

Doyoung is the first to come, the scrape of Jaehyun’s nails over his back and the way his skin tears apart making him black out when he comes, sucking a bruise over Jaehyun’s neck, right where he knows he will have the most trouble hiding. He comes and comes and _comes_ until his body stops shaking, until his hands let go of Jaehyun’s bruised legs out of sheer exhaustion.

Jaehyun comes with a cry moments after Doyoung pulls out, Doyoung’s fingers wrapped around his dick and tongue flicking over the head teasingly enough to make him come. He is looking straight at Doyoung when it happens, his entire body trembling with the force of his orgasm when he paints white across Doyoung’s face.

He is still crying as Doyoung cleans his face with a tissue, as he cleans him up and cuddles next to him. He is still crying, although quietly, as he buries his face into Doyoung’s chest and Doyoung can’t help but coo at him.

“Was it good?” Jaehyun can only nod at him and Doyoung threads his fingers through his hair. “Jae, I need you to tell me if you are okay.”

Jaehyun looks up at him, bloodshot eyes but a small smile on his lips. Doyoung wants to kiss him. “It was great, I promise I’m okay.”

“Just feeling a lot?” Jaehyun sniffs as he nods, leaning into his touch. “You know you’re gonna have some trouble hiding those bruises, right?”

“I don’t mind,” Jaehyun answers quietly, cuddling closer to him, tucking his head under Doyoung’s chin. Doyoung’s heart skips a beat. “I think they’re lovely.”

**Author's Note:**

> i don't deserve rights but carly surely does. thanks for picking such good kinks heh  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/10softbot/) | [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/10softbot)


End file.
